tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
醉漢
Class Summary Converted''' Class: The Alcoholic/The Invoker '''The Drunk is a Royal Offensive class As a Royal, you can step forward to become the next King upon his death, and expect double votes towards you if you step up. Your abilities are quite different from that of the Butler, another Blue Dragon Offensive class, as you redirect a player's abilities whereas the Butler blocks/occupies a player. Be sure to use your Happy Hour ability on confirmed targets only so you don't accidentally kill off your own allies by removing their night immunities! Mechanics * If two Drunks use Happy Hour '''on each other, the one that is higher on the player list will occupy the one that is lower. * The Prince is immune to the effects of '''Happy Hour. * Players will not know that their night or occupy immunities have been stripped as a result of using Happy Hour 'on them, unless them losing those immunities causes them to be attacked or occupied successfully. * If you redirect an Investigative class to The King, they will receive the message ''"1 is the King." * If a Butler and a Drunk try to occupy and use '''Debauchery '''on the same person, they will be occupied, and show up as redirection/occupy Immune to the Drunk (since you cannot change target of the occupied person). * You won’t be immune to attack or conversion if you force the first target of your '''Debauchery to target you. Strategy * The Drunk's Happy Hour ability, while little used and very situational, can occupy a target and temporarily nullify their night and occupy immunity. This can give Blue Dragon an edge when facing otherwise night immune or occupy immune enemies. * Take note of targets who are occupy immune, they could be The Drunk, The Butler, The Hunter, The Prince, The Possessor, the Sorcerer, The Fool or the Scorned. * Note that any target who was protected by a Court Wizard will show as occupy immune that night, but not occupy immune after that. * It is usually a good idea to claim the throne if The King dies, as you are generally considered the least important class with royal blood. Lore: Lineage of the Royal Drunk The licentious Drunk. Quite often an uncle or cousin of the Prince or Princess, In other times a forgotten child of the previous King or Queen. Needless to say regardless of their ties to the royal family, their blood is the only benefit they have as their claim to the throne, long since passed them by in favour of their more-versed and useful relatives. Often best friends with the nobles around the court, the Drunk spends his time making merry with the staff and other denizens. His inebriation makes him the most trusting and carefree presence in the castle bringing joy to all but the butler who finds it most uncouth for the drunk to raid the castle larder disrupting his archive of wines and food. It should also be noted that the drunks attitude is responsible for the above-average count of those with royal blood even if he does drown his own out with alcohol. Sadly the Drunk never makes it very long in the castle as his affections routinely draw the attention of unsavoury individuals, such as the assassin who, despite accepting ale, will often dispose of the Raucous Royal in the interest of their own factions' goals-- assuming they don’t get too drunk, of course… ''--Loremaster Magnasword2'' Lore: 'Eye of the Tavern The tavern of Castle Adiart was bustling; the court had spent a long hard day doing…something. The barkeep wasn’t really sure what it was the court actually did, but that didn’t matter, now -- it was a time to relax and be merry. ...Unless, of course, you’re part of the tavern staff. The staff were rushed off their feet as usual and, worst of all, he was here. ''“Wahey!” came a raucous uproar from the corner of the tavern with the center of attention shined upon the black sheep of the royal family, dressed in a ridiculous, mismatching outfit with ale dripping down the front of his tunic. He slammed the tankard down on the table and let out a mighty belch, along with a cry of “another!”. The exasperated barkeep signaled to a waitress who brought over another round. The beer-soaked, rarely-called-Prince took the tankard and :glug glug glug: -- it was gone as soon as it came. "Wahey!" :Belch: "Another!" :Pour: :Glug Glug Glug: ... The barkeep rolled his eyes, “I know he’s a Prince of the Realm, but it wouldn’t kill him to pay his tab once in a while”, he thought to himself. Suddenly the bar fell silent; a stunning figure stood at the doorway. His hair and perfect jawline almost shone with the dim light of the tavern’s lamps. "Brother! Our Father wishes to speak with you, so cease these ridiculous antics and make yourself presentable". Two guards took the younger prince and escorted him to his chambers, where his butler was waiting with a change of clothes. The older brother tossed a sack of coins to the barkeep, “This should be enough to pay for the drinks”. As the older Prince left the tavern he could have sworn he heard the barkeep mutter the words, “''I wish''”. ''--Loremaster Ruby'' '''Night Room: '''Unknown '''Announced Aug, 2017